


A New Life

by pink_amy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Flashbacks, Implied Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Implied Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_amy/pseuds/pink_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has woken up in a forest, he has no idea what is going on. As he walked out of the forest he sees something and someone new comes to explain what is going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after chapter 82 when most people thought Armin was actually dead. I know now that Armin isn't dead but there might be a chance that he may still die.

I awoke, unknown to my surrounding. Where am I? Where is everyone? Where is Eren? My heart was ready to break into a million pieces. I can’t live without Eren. Eren is my lifeline he is the reason I fight for humanity. I sat up to notice that my harness and 3DMG had disappeared. How will I fight?

“I need to get out of here,” I said while standing up. I was wearing dark brown trousers, a white buttoned up shirt with a blue jumper pulled over it and a pair of black shoes. Where is my uniform? Is this a dream? I looked up to notice that I was in a forest, “I should find my way out to try and find people.”

I tripped and stumbled through the forest trying to find a single beam of light which could show me any sign of an exit. I walked left and right trying to find an exit when suddenly a shimmer of light blinded for a few seconds. It was a way out

As I stepped out of the forest of towering trees, I noticed something, something I’ve been looking for my whole life, the ocean. I ran towards the beach while I let the violent wind whistle through my ears. The weather was not the best, but I didn’t care, I mean it was the ocean. I came up to the sand; I slipped off one of my shoes, and the other followed it. The sand climbed between my toes as I slowly made my way down towards the ocean. I looked up to see a huge blanket of cloud which lay over the sky. On this day I, Armin Arlert, had reached the ocean.

I can’t believe it! It’s the actual ocean. When I came up to where the sand meets the ocean, I let the tide take in my feet. The water was freezing cold.

I sighed, “if only Eren and Mikasa were here to see this, but this is probably one of my dreams again.”

“This isn’t precisely a dream,” a voice said behind me.

I turned around to notice someone, someone who I haven’t seen in a long time. He was a tall figure, well he’s average height, and since I’m small, I see everyone as tall, with a broad muscular build. His hair was short and black which parted down the middle. On his face lay a collection of freckles. It was Marco.

“I never thought I would see you here, Armin.”

I was so confused. Where exactly am I? “Marco. Is this a dream? Where am I?”

Marco giggled a little bit, “So you’ve done your fair share of fighting now?”

“Fair share of fighting?” I questioned the freckled man.

“Yeah, this place is what you would call the land of dreams or heaven in this case.” He took a break expecting me to answer but I didn’t, I was too shocked to speak, so he continued, “this is the perfect land created from our main desires in life, a peaceful place without Titans.”

I was shocked. Had I really passed on? “Wait Marco, are you telling me that I’m gone, dead?”

Marco sighed and nodded.

“No no no no, I can’t be dead Eren needs me. I need to fight for humanity. I can’t leave part way through a battle.” Shocked and worry was overcoming my brain, my breathing got heavier, I started to feel faint as I wobbled a little bit.

“Armin calm down. It took awhile for it to sync in for me,” Marco said while guiding me over to a nearby bench.  “But don’t sweat it, we can still go down, for a short while, to see everyone but of course they won’t see us...” Tears started to form in Marco’s eyes.

“You still have feelings for Jean don’t you?” I asked Marco while rubbing his back.

He nodded his head and wiped the tears away from his eyes as a little bit of pink blush started to form on his cheeks.

I smiled at Marco; I was now calm, it had processed through my body that there was no turning back.

“I know about you and Eren.” Marco slipped in.

My face started to go redder and redder by the second. “You do?”

Marco smiled, “Yeah you two were really sweet together it made my heart break every single time you spoke to each other.”

I was shocked for words. Marco looked over us, like an angel. He loved us and always stood there next to us. I looked around and took a deep breath of air and realised something. This is the land we all wanted, free from the titans, free from worry and guilt. The land we wanted to earn, the land that they are still fighting for. A tear fell from my cheek as the fear and guilt came back into my blood stream. They are still fighting for the perfect land. Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha and Connie; they are still fighting, and I’m here free in another world...

After I had taken in my surrounding, I turned to Marco, “So Marco, have you met anyone else out here?”

“Yeah I have,” Marco shot a smile at me, “I’ve met Eren’s mother and father, Petra, Oluo, Gunter and Eld. They are all really nice people.”

 “You’ve met Grisha and Carla?” I replied quickly in shock.

“Yes, I did,” replied Marco with a huge smile on his face.

I chuckled as a response to Marco’s smile, “Marco there is something I want to ask you.”

“Hm?”

“How did you actually die? Since there were no witnesses, no one seems to know.”

The smile that was planted on Marco’s face was wiped clean, “there were actually 3 witnesses, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie. I overheard a conversation between Reiner and Bertholdt and Reiner said, ‘I’ll just have to something with my Titan’.

I was confused by what he meant from ‘my Titan’ and they tried to cover up the fact that they are Titan shifters by saying it was a joke. It got me thinking, if Eren could transform into Titans, then other humans could like the colossal and Armoured Titan since they appeared and disappeared out of nowhere.

While I was trying to get away, Reiner attacked me and pinned me to the floor, and said ‘Marco. You’ve always been good at picking up on things, so I can’t let you go.’ Behind him was Bertholdt and I tried to beg for help.

Just before I gave up on hope, Annie appeared in front of me. She was crying, Reiner was forcing her to take my 3DMG away from me so I couldn’t escape. Annie clearly didn’t want to do it, but she did it anyway. They were all in such a rush to get away from the Titan that was heading my way. We didn’t even have a chance to talk it over. Then after that everything went black and, I woke up on the beach.”

I was shocked; Marco’s death was because he overheard Reiner and Bertholdt talking. Just think if Marco never died we could have won this war a lot easier than it was to fight in it.


End file.
